


Dean’s list

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Car Accidents, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Drinking, Drunk Driving, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graduation, High School Student Sam Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Therapy, So much angst, death caused by drunk driving, monoplegia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Castiel Melek is a college senior trying to end his last semester on a high note.Dean Winchester is a college freshman, out to have fun after finally getting himself and his brother out from under the thumb of their abusive father.Their worlds collide when Castiel pulls Dean out of a deadly car crash, body broken, but still alive.A friendship blossoms when Castiel offers to let the boys live in his apartment while Dean gets the therapy he needs to regain the use of his leg.Will the pain caused by their mistakes tear them apart? Or will their friendship bloom into something more?





	1. Morning Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out my newest fic!
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

“Dean! Come on!” Sam yelled, “We’re gonna be late! I can’t be late on my first day!”

Dean groaned, sat up, and scrubbed his face.

“Late for what?” He asked, all but falling off of the small futon he used as a bed.

“SCHOOL! Hurry up! I don’t want to be the ‘late kid!’”

_Crap_

“Sorry Sammy! Give me a minute.” 

Dean bolted off the bed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door with his foot. He grabbed a pair of jeans off the top of the laundry basket, not realizing they were Sam’s, and put them on.

The boy grimaced and pulled them back off, this time grabbing a pair that were actually his.

He brushed his teeth, ran his fingers through his hair, and ran back out.

Sam’s mouth dropped open.

“Dude, that was under a minute. What the hel-“

“Language!” 

“Sorry!” Sam yelped. “”Let’s go!”

Dean grabbed his keys, and the brothers ran out of their small apartment.

“How’d we do?” Dean asked nervously. 

Sam didn’t answer, so Dean looked over at him.

He looked like a moose caught in a trap.

“Sam…” Dean warned.

“Um, so you know how, like, I said, that um… We were going to be, uh, late?” The younger boy asked, sheepishly.

“Mmhm.”

“I may have, um, liedsowewouldhavetimetogetcoffee.”

“Samuel William Winchester-”

“Sorry Dean!” Sam squeaked.

“You didn’t let me finish. Samuel William Winchester, you brilliant asshole, you! You are a genius! Just… never do that again.” Dean gave Sam a hard look, but it didn’t last long.

Sam had always known how to make Dean smile. Whether it be a well timed eyebrow wiggle, a snappy one liner, or some other thing, Sam knew exactly what his brother needed.

 

•••

 

Castiel woke up to his longtime girlfriend, Hannah Des Anges, wrapped around him sleepily. 

He kissed her, and shook her awake gently.

“Good morning, Beautiful.” He said, smiling down at her.

She yawned, and smiled back. 

“Hey Angel. What time is it?”

Castiel looked at the clock, as panic spread over his face.

_7:32_

“It’s seven thirty! I HAVE A PRESENTATION AT SEVEN FORTY FIVE!”

He scrambled to grab his things, and changed in to a suit, not bothering to tie his tie.

“Goodbye! Love you, Babe!”

Hannah giggled, grabbing Castiel’s keys off of the kitchen table.

Castiel bolted back in a second later, kissing Hannah and taking his keys with a grateful smile.

“What would I do without you?”

“Let’s hope it never comes to that! Love you!”

“I love you, too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melek is Turkish for Angel.


	2. I have had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Verbal abuse, homophobia, homophobic slurs, alcohol, car accidents, death
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll try and tag each chapter with content warnings. If you get triggered by any of these things, please click off! I don’t want to hurt anyone.

Sam and Dean sat in a small cafe together, drinking coffee and enjoying the quietness of the morning.

Sam, babbling on about everything. From how excited he was to start high school, to his girlfriend, Jess, to Dean’s first day of college, and everything in between.

Well, almost everything.

•••

 

The thing they didn’t talk about was their father.

John Winchester.

John had tossed the boys out the minute Dean turned eighteen.

“Your bitching is getting in the way of me bringing your mother back.” He’d told Dean, bottle clutched tightly in his hand. “You fags need to be gone by next month.”

John had been drunk that day, but then again, he was drunk most days since the fire.

 

•••

 

“…It’s gonna be great! Dean? Dude, you ok?” Sam asked, bringing him back to the present.

“Yeah!” Dean answered defensively. “You were just saying how excited you are for school. I can’t believe we’re related.”

Sam stuck out his tongue.

Dean laughed. 

“Wow, real mature, Sammy!” He rolled his eyes.

“Dean, I’m only fourteen. How mature do you expect me to be?” Sam said, smugly.

“Good point.”

 

•••

 

“Welcome to…”

The professor droned on, but Castiel zoned out after just a few seconds.

Finishing this year was going to be tough.

•••

 

Castiel Melek had always been extremely smart.

From the day he was born, through out elementary, middle, and high school, to in and now almost out of college, he was praised for it.

Everyone loved it.

Everyone except himself.

He had thousands of things running through his head almost every minute of every day.

One of the few times he didn’t was when he was at a party.

At parties, he didn’t have to be himself.

He was just another face in the crowd.

 

•••

 

The bell rings, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts.

He stands up to start making his way home, running on autopilot.

He fiddles with the small box in his coat pocket, smiling to himself.

He promises himself he’ll do it tomorrow.

Tonight, though, he wants to relax.

So he picks Hannah up, and they drive to tonight’s party, and drink, and talk, and have fun.

And then they leave.

“Castiel, should we even be on the road?”

“It’ll be fine, Hannah. It’s only a few minutes away.” He smiles and takes her hand in his.

And it is fine.

Right up until a black ‘67 Chevrolet Impala collides with his ‘78 Lincoln Continental.

The sound of the metal twisting and wrapping around metal is sickening.

“Hannah?!” He cries out, stopping himself from looking over at her.

No answer.

“HANNAH! TALK TO ME! PLEASE?” He sobs.

He feels hot. Too hot. He shifts his focus to his surroundings.

Both cars are on fire.

He has to get out!

He unbuckles himself, then turns to do the same to Hannah.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows, but he tries anyway.

Then he does the same to the other person, a young man.

Then he calls emergency services.

“Nine one one, what is your emergency?”

“I- I was in an accident.” He manages to stutter out.

“Ok sir, do you know your address?”

“No. I, um, my girlfriend is hurt, and there’s another injured man too. Please hurry.”

“We’re tracking your call, a first response team will be there in a few minutes. Please stay on the line.”

 

•••

Hannah, the love of Castiel’s life, was gone.

They pronounced her dead on the scene a few seconds after they arrived, and Castiel felt himself break apart.

It was almost morning now, and he’d spent the rest of the night puking his guts out, sobbing, getting checked out, and filling out paperwork. Not in any particular order.

He’d made up his mind that he would try and talk to the other man as soon as he woke up, a few hours ago, but he couldn’t make any move to follow through with it now that one of the nurses told him he was awake.

Dean Winchester was the man’s name.

He only looked a few years younger than Castiel.

“- hell do you mean, I can’t use my leg?! How am I supposed to go to school? Or provide for my brother?” Dean was yelling angrily as Castiel finally walked in.

Castiel winced.

“This has to be a mistake.” He said, much quieter.

“Hello.” Castiel said, voice shaking.

“Hey beautiful, could you tell these _lovely_ ladies and gents that there’s been a mistake?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’s not your fault, babe.”

Castiel laughs bitterly.

“Actually…”

“There’s no way someone with a face like that could be a drunk driver.”

Castiel stays silent, looking like he might burst into tears again.

“Damn.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeats.

“I’m Dean Winchester.”

“I know. Uh, my name is Castiel Melek.”

“Dude, you’re pretty weird.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this. My girlfriend was…” He trailed off.

“I’m sorry, Castiel.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably.

All of the sudden, a young boy runs into the room.

“Dean! What the heck happened to you? You told me you were coming right back, and then I get a call that some as- jerk hit you, and you’re in the hospital and monoplegic! Seriously?” The kid says.

“Sorry Sammy, I did mean to come right back. But yeah, my leg is kinda shot.” Dean smiles sadly. “Oh, uh, this is Castiel. He’s the angel who pulled me out of the crash, Cas, this is my younger brother, Sam.”

Dean winks, and Sam smiles at Castiel.

“Cool, nice to meet you.” 

The three talk for a few hours, before Castiel decides to go home.

“It was nice to meet you, Cas, don’t be a stranger. Ok?”

Castiel smiles and nods.

He decides instantly that he’ll be back tomorrow with snacks.

“Of course!”

“Awesome!” Sam yells, smiling.


	3. Make Mistakes While Drunk, Drink To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposition, Cas morns Hannah, angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that title sounds like a fall out boy song title… Oops!
> 
> Also, I’m sorry this chapter is kinda trash!

Castiel knocked on the door nervously, fiddling with the bag he brought.

 _What if the Winchesters decided he wasn’t worth humoring? What if yesterday, Dean was just on some really good medicine? What if-_

The door opens, pulling him out of his head.

“Hey Cas!” Sam hugs him.

“Hello! I brought you something…” Castiel says, digging the cookies he baked last night out of the bag, and handing them to the younger Winchester.

“Sweet! Thanks dude!” Sam grins at him.

Castiel smiles and decides to keep the fact that he used baking as an outlet for his guilt and grief to himself.

“You’re welcome, Sam. Hello, Dean. How are you?”

“Fine.” He grunts.

“He’s grumpy because the nurses won’t let him walk around.” Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean grabs one of his pillows and chucks it at his brother, and Sam sticks his tongue out.

“Just telling the truth, Dude.” 

Castiel chuckles.

•••

Sam cornered Dean while Castiel was getting lunch.

“So,” he said, smirking. “I saw you looking at Cas.”

“Sam!”

“What? Isn’t he your type?”

Dean shrugs.

“He said he lost his girlfriend in the crash.”

Sam’s expression shifted to sadness, then to confusion.

“I thought you said there were only two cars.”

Dean goes rigid, realizing his mistake.

“Sh- shoot!”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline.

“Dean, was Cas… Did he…”

Dean doesn’t respond, but it sends a clear message.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah…” Dean says, looking at his lap.

“You told me he pulled you from the crash!” Sam yells. 

“He did, Sam!”

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS THE ONE WHO CAUSED THE CRASH!”

This was the angriest Dean had ever seen Sam.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it mattered that much.”

“YOU ALMOST DIED, DEAN! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU! THAT KINDA MATTERS!”

“Sam, calm down. He’ll probably be back any minute.”

“Fine! Dropping it.” Sam said angrily.

“Dropping what?” Castiel asks, walking back into the room.

“Nothing.” Both brothers respond at the same time.

He smiles.

“Ok, I have a salad for Sam, and burgers for us, Dean.”

Sam scowls at Dean, accepting the salad with a curt, “thank you.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smiles.

They ate silently for a few minutes, until Castiel speaks up.

“Uh, I was wondering… Um, never mind.”

“No, go right on ahead, Cas.” Sam says, seething.

Dean shoots Sam a sharp look, before turning to Cas.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I heard you talking yesterday, about not being able to get to school, and I have an apartment near campus, and I was wondering if you would like to stay there while you have physical therapy?”


End file.
